Birthday Cake is Not My Thing
by livelovewrite127
Summary: It's Percy's birthday and Annabeth decides to make him a cake, but of course, she isn't the greatest cook so things go wrong. Somehow, she manages to make his special day the Best Birthday Ever. Oneshot. T because I'm paranoid.


Birthday Cake is not my thing

I've decided I'm making Percy another blue cake for his birthday. I knew his mom usually made him blue stuff when he was little, so it made sense to me. Also, Mrs. Jackson and Paul were going away for Percy's birthday… without Percy. I don't think he minds all that much, considering they were going to a business convention, but I'll still keep him company. Heather, my roommate groaned as she saw me staring at the cook book.

"You're not going to cook again are you?"

I sighed. "I'm baking a cake for Percy's birthday."

"What a nice thought, except one thing… oh yeah! You can't cook."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyone can cook, including me. I just don't have my chicken stir fry down pat yet…"

"The only thing that fried was my eyebrows."

"Shut-up, I've improved a lot since then."

She smirked. "Yeah, okay Annabeth. Poor boyfriend, he's gonna die."

I ignored her comment and got to work.

"You think he's going to eat it or hide it under the table?" She called from the sofa as she played with Moro. Ever since being fixed, Moro's been a lot more mellow. Percy thought I should send him to boot camp for puppies.

"Paw camp, it's perfect." He said.

"I'm just going to ignore your idea and go with my own of getting him fixed."

He'd pouted and began to complain, but long story short, I shut him up.

Anyway, all I needed to do was add blue die to make it blue right? Wrong. Somehow, it turned green! I glanced at the tube.

"Warning, in extreme heats, color may fade to a light green." I read aloud.

Heather walked in and raised an eyebrow. "I thought his favorite color was blue…"

"It is, but apparently this kind of food die fades in extreme heats. Which is dumb considering it says it can be cooked… at less than 100 degrees! Who cooks at less than 100 degrees? Not me! Not the food network! Not anyone."

"Stop blaming the world and fix it." She said licking some icing.

"How? I'm supposed to be over there in 15 minutes."

"Cancel!"

"On his birthday?" I snapped.

"That's what this is for?"

She really doesn't give blondes a good name. I say this only because it said in huge, obvious letters, happy birthday Percy.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" I wondered to myself then hatched an idea.

"I've got a plan." I said as I grabbed the cake and ran out.

Before I explain the disaster that's about to happen, let me just say, even though I'm supposed to be extremely smart (which I am), Percy is totally rubbing off on me. I just can't decide whether I like that or not.

I kept it wrapped up and behind my back.

"Hey!" He said with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hi." I said awkwardly since holding the cake in back of me was uncomfortable.

"I've missed you." He said and I nodded in agreement. I hadn't seen him all week. We'd just gotten back from camp and have been trying to settle into our stage lives.

"I've missed you too, birthday boy." I said kissing his cheek lightly and dimming the lights pretty low. Now he won't be able to tell the color.

"Whoa, happy birthday to me." He teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I laughed and walked away to place the cake on the counter.

I was startled when hands were firmly on my hips from behind. I turned to see in the dim lighting, my Seaweed Brain staring at me with those Sea Green eyes that would cause any girl to be lost in counting the colors.

"may I help you?" I asked in a mocking sort of tone, one that I seemed to use often.

He shrugged. "I don't know. You might be able to."

Before I could come up with a witty remark, his lips were against mine, arms had me in a tight squeeze, and I found my hands playing with his ears.

"I have something for you." I stated, slightly pushing him away from me.

He grinned. "Really? When can I see this surprise?"

I smirked. "Just go wait on the couch."

He raised an eyebrow and devilishly smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't what you think it is, you perve."

He pouted and I kissed his cheek. He sighed and walked over to the couch.

"I'm waiting." He said like a little kid.

I sighed and unwrapped the cake. I lit a candle and walked it out.

Percy looked delighted.

"Another cake! And this time it doesn't look like a big blue brick!"

I chuckled. "Blow out the candle before my sad excuse of a cake melts."

He laughed as I sat down. "Is this blue?"

"Yeah." I said grinning at my plan working.

Then something I least expected would happen, happened. I did absolutely nothing wrong to this cake. Nothing. At. All. So why did it explode icing and cake all over Percy and me? I was blinded by the sight of frosting and cake. I wiped it away from my eyes.

"Oh. My. Gods." I said. "How did that happen?"

I looked at Percy and immediately burst into laughter. He looked at me dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You look so funny!" I said laughing harder.

He smirked. "You should see yourself. You look like a smurf."

I sighed. "I cannot believe that just happened. I did absolutely nothing wrong to that cake. Nothing at all!"

"You know what I think, Wise Girl?"

I looked at his cake covered face. "What?"

"I think this is the best birthday ever."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're joking."

He shook his head. "I'm not! I mean, I'm with my girlfriend, in the dark, with cake completely covering my face and no way of getting it off." He smiled a lopsided smile and pulled me onto his lap. Percy is the type of guy who really can't catch on too well when it came to me hinting that I wanted to make out, but I'll admit, he could be kind of slick when it came to making up his own little one liners.

I decided to tease him though. "I guess I could turn on the lights and get you a napkin." I acted as if I was actually going to get up.

"seriously?" he pouted and I laughed.

"You know I can't make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain." I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back eagerly. We drifted into a heated make out session.

A while later, Percy smiled at me. "I'm going to order a pizza. What do you want on it?"

I shrugged. "It's your birthday, you choose."

He got really excited, a little too excited, but it was cute. "Really? Even Seaweed?"

I rolled my eyes. "How much more seaweed do you need in that brain of yours?"

He laughed and dialed the phone number, but stopped. "Hey, why does this cake look green?" he asked looking at his face in a mirror.

I panicked, so I spun him around, planted a kiss on his lips and shrugged.

"Birthday Cake is not my thing."


End file.
